digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmon (Adventure)
Palmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. She is a flower-like Digimon with a spunky and colourful personality, the partner of Mimi. Despite being plant based, Palmon has some reptillian features. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, she is voiced by Anna Garduno. Abilities Attacks * Poison Ivy: palmon's claws become long and whip like. whilst her claws are like this she can use them to capture and attack her enemies and even swing to safety. * Stinky Stench * Plant Shock Digivolution *Baby-Pabumon *In-Training-Tanemon *Rookie-Palmon *Champion-Togemon *Ultimate-Lillymon *Mega-Rosemon Appearances Digimon Adventure Tanemon permanently Digivolved to Palmon to protect Mimi from Kuwagamon she later digivolved to Togemon when the Black-Gear-infected Monzaemon attacked them. Since then, she and Mimi have been good friends but Palmon often tries to make Mimi appreciate what she has and to deal with what life gave her. When the DigiDestined returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon, on August 3, she Digivolved to Lillymon when Mimi shed sincere tears for the well-being of her father when he tried to trip DarkTyrannomon in vain. Because of this new-found power, Lillymon became a needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. After Piedmon and Apocalymon were defeated, the kids had to leave the Digital World. Palmon ran away into the forest, not wanting to see Mimi again - because if she did, she would have to say goodbye. As the trolley the kids were leaving in moved off, Palmon ran out of the woods, calling to Mimi, apologising and waving goodbye. Digimon Adventure 02 One year after their adventure, Mimi and Palmon were reunited, only that Mimi gave up her Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Palmon was amongst the old generation Digimon to help the new DigiDestined. One such event was when Yolei, Hawkmon and Mimi were lost and chased by a Dark Ringed group of Gekomon and Otamamon in the Night Forest, with Palmon saving them. She and Mimi introduced the new DigiDestined to American DigiDestined Michael and his partner, Betamon, too. It was also Palmon who revealed that the strange Digimon attacking for no reason were artificial beings created from Control Spires. She also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, she helped to gather the Digimon who appeared in America along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigota Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Some Palmon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Four Palmon were destroyed by a SkullSatamon employed by the Royal Knights when one of them didn't know where the Fractal Code for an area near Flame Terminal was. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family